Final Destination
by RowdyClara
Summary: MacGyver makes the mistake of flying with Jack Dalton...a very big mistake.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my 1st time writing a MacGyver fanfic, so I'd really appreciate if ya'll would let me know what you think! ^.^ And please let me know if I've got our favorite action hero in character! Thanks and enjoy!_

* * *M* * *

**Final Destination**

Lightning flashed, lighting up the sky and the plane's cabin for a moment. The wind rolled like an angry seas and a heavy rain pounded the exterior of the small, one-engine aircraft, adding to the effect. A jolt when the plane hit an air pocket sent MacGyver forward in his seat. His knuckles were white as he gripped the armrests and pushed himself back in his seat.

He shot daggers with his eyes at the man in the pilot's seat. "Jack...!" he drew out his friend's name in a warning tone.

Jack Dalton waved a hand dismissively. "No worries, compadre. I got everything under control." Just as he finished the sentence, the plane pitched forward but quickly righted itself.

"Didn't you check the weather conditions before we left?" MacGyver shouted. "Or did you maybe think about taking along _a map_?!" Somehow, someway, Jack always managed to make a mess of the simplest thing with his shortcuts and _easy_ methods.

"Aw, come on, Mac. It's just a little storm-"

"Little?!"

"-and this is a shortcut."

"Jack, your whole life is made up of shortcuts!"

"Relax, pal. We'll be at the lake, camping, having a good ol' time, sipping coffee-"

"I don't drink coffee." A disgruntled MacGyver leaned back in his seat and looked out the window.

"Alright, _I'll_ be sipping coffee and you'll be chowing down on some tofu or whatever before you know it."

_I'd been wanting to take a nice, relaxing vacation up near this lodge I know about for some time. Y'know, just some down time that we all need once in a while. Me, in particular. When I was finally able to get away, Jack found out and insisted on flying up with me. _Thunder roared loudly, rattling the aircraft. _So far, it had been everything __but__ relaxing._

Lightning sliced across the inky backdrop of the night sky, revealing nothing but darkness and rain outside of the plane. "Uh oh."

MacGyver sat up straight and looked at Jack. " 'Uh oh'? What do you mean 'uh oh'?"

"I think you'd better be strapping on your parachute, just in case."

" 'Just in case'? Just in case, what? Are we going down? What'd you do this time?"

"Now, calm down-"

" 'Calm down'?! Jack, flying with you is a disaster! How'd you get your license anyway?!" MacGyver ran a hand through his hair in a frustrated manner.

"Well, let's see, I think it was-"

"I don't wanna know, Jack, just- I don't wanna know."

The lights on the plane's dashboard went out. "The electrical system's have failed." Jack fumbled with several switches. "Radio's conked out." It was obvious the storm was becoming even more severe and there were no signs of it dissipating any time soon. Suddenly and without warning, the plane lurched again. A sound no pilot or passenger ever wished to hear reached the two men's ears. Silence. There was no roar coming from the engine!

"I'm gonna try to get out of these clouds and see if I can glide her down," Jack said. He struggled to keep the wings level as they quickly began losing altitude.

"Jack, look out!" MacGyver shouted when he sighted the tops of some trees.

"I can't hold her steady! We're goin' down!"

* * *M* * *

"No, sir. No plane with that registration number nor the persons inquired about haven't been through yet."

"Well, what about their radio? Have you gotten in any radio transmissions from them?" A worried Peter Thornton asked the Control Tower personnel who was on the other end of the phone.

"No, sir. Their last transmission was about six hours ago at an airport approximately" - the sound of rustling papers - "sixty miles away from here, their final destination."

"But they're way overdue!"

"I know, sir."

Pete sighed out of impatience and frustration. "Well, thank you for your help anyway. I'll call back again later." Setting the phone back on the receiver, Pete paced his office; one hand behind his back and the other resting thoughtfully under his chin.

Mac had promised to call him when he they arrived at the airport safely. That was after Pete had nagged him and nagged him to do so. Pete admitted to himself that he tended to worry over MacGyver more than any of his other agents. MacGyver was like a son to him. Maybe he was just being paranoid. Though, after so many attempts on Mac's life and all the enemies he had made, how could he not be worried?

Pete stopped pacing to stare out the window and at the busy city below. "Where are you, Mac?" he muttered.

* * *M* * *

A blinding light molested Jack's eyes, causing him to squeeze them shut again. He waited a few minutes, then peeked one brown eye open. Oh, thank goodness, it was just the sun! He'd thought for a moment that he was at the doctor's office. He shuddered at the thought of the memories of visits to the doctor's office. All the lights, and the pain, and-

Wait a minute! Both eyes flew open as he remembered. He'd been in a plane crash! He looked around him. He was lying in a meadow near the edge of some woods. The plane -or what was left of it - lay in a scattered rubble about 10 yards away. He had parachuted just a few minutes before they had gone down. They...MacGyver! Where was Mac?

Jack didn't see his friend anywhere near him; so, after checking himself to find no injuries other than a mild twisted ankle, he unbuckled himself from the parachute harness and limped towards the wreckage. He prayed Mac had jumped in time. MacGyver had ordered Jack to go first, assuring his friend that he would soon follow.

"Mac?" Jack called, as he scanned the area. "Mac, where are you?" There was no reply.

Finally, Jack made it to the front of the ruins of the wrecked aircraft. He stopped and ducked down to look inside the plane. He breathed a sigh of relief. He would never have forgiven himself if Mac had gotten caught inside while Jack jumped first. Jack straightened and looked around some more. Then he spotted it. There in the trees farther into the woods. He was sure he could see part of a parachute.

Jack limped, half ran, as fast as he could to the scene. When he reached the spot where he had seen the parachute, he halted at what he saw. "Oh, no," he breathed.

* * *M* * *

_A/N: I've been very busy lately and am currently working on other stories too at the moment, so please forgive me if this isn't updated quickly! Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_A/N: Woo hoo! I'm nearly finished with school for this year! Which means...dun dun du duh! More writing time! ;D I'll be trying my best to update this story every other week now. :) Thanks everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed! (I'm terribly sorry that it's taken so long in getting this posted for you all!)_

* * *M* * *

Jack knelt beside his friend's prone figure. "Mac? Can you hear me, buddy?" Jack had found MacGyver lying on the forest floor, unconscious and, just from the way he looked, very badly injured. Jack felt for broken bones but luckily found nothing. MacGyver's injuries consisted of a long, deep cut on his right forearm, numerous bruises and small cuts, and the one that worried Jack the most; it appeared that Mac had hit his head on a branch or something of the sort when he fell, rendering him unconscious. If there was one thing Jack knew about injuries, head injuries were the worst and the most unstable. MacGyver could have a number of internal injuries or anything really. Jack bit his lower lip, thinking hard.

He was afraid to move the injured man for fear of causing further damage. There were three things he could do.

One: Go for help.

Two: Wait for help to come, which could be days. For all everyone else knew, they were supposed to be on a fishing and camping trip.

Three: Wait for Mac to come to, to tell him what to do.

Jack glanced down at MacGyver. _That could be a while,_ he thought. He scanned the forest around him for several minutes, then stood and finally made up his mind. Choice number one, it was.

Jack tried his best at making a makeshift shelter for MacGyver. It wasn't much but it would have to do until he returned with help. He rummaged through the remains of the plane and found that their duffel bags containing extra clothing and some camping gear. Jack left the gear in the plane and carried the blankets that he had recovered back to where MacGyver lay unconscious. After removing MacGyver's parachute harness and covering him with the blankets, Jack stood, admiring his handiwork.

"I'll be back, pal," he said quietly to the still unconscious MacGyver. Jack took off his lucky hat and after looking at it for some time, as though it were an old friend, laid it next to MacGyver. "Keep it safe for me, Mac." And with that, he turned and left, casting worried glances over his shoulder several times until he was out of sight.

* * *M* * *

Everything hurt. His head, his arms, legs, every joint and muscle in his body pained him greatly as he slowly came to conscious world around him. Confused brown eyes traveled over his immediate surroundings. What on earth had happened? Why did he hurt so much? Both hands went to his head as a stab of pain washed over him. He rolled over and the pain subsided some but not by much. He took several deep breaths before trying to sit up against the tree and look around. He was alone he knew that much. But it was obvious someone else _had_ been there. But where was he...or she, now?

When he opened his eyes again it was nearing dusk. _I must've passed out, _he thought. It was no wonder either. His hand touched the side of his head gingerly. He hissed at the touch to the injury and pulled it away. That was quite a bump.

Wherever he was, he had to find help. There might be someone else out there who needed help. He didn't know what kind of accident he had been in but from what he could tell, it had been serious.

* * *M* * *

"Thank God!" Jack breathed heavily as he neared what appeared to be a main of road. The sun was now sinking lazily into the horizon as it bid the day adieu to make way for the moon. Jack limped along as quickly as he could, ignoring the injury to his ankle that was sending him a constant reminder with every forced, determined stride. He reached the road and shaded his eyes as he scanned both left and right of the road.

There were no vehicles or people in sight. _Guess I'll have to wait here and-_ Wait! What was that? He took another step closer to the road and squinted his brown eyes, trying to distinguish the growing shape to the left as it grew ever brighter. "Please let it be…," Jack pleaded his thoughts aloud.

He would have jumped for joy had he not been hampered by his injured foot. Coming down the road, as large as life now, was a semi-trailer; its headlights brightening the darkened roadside. Jack limped onto the road and waved his arms, signaling for the driver to stop.

Jim Holbrook watched the speedometer's arrow slowly drop as he applied pressure to the brakes. It wasn't often he saw anyone on this road. Much less, get flagged down. Though it was against company policy to pick up any passengers, Jim was not a man to leave someone stranded who was obviously in need of help. _Aw, hang the rules! _He stopped the vehicle and rolled down a window. "You need a lift?" he asked, studying the other man.

"Please, please, you've gotta help me! My friend's back there; I think he's hurt bad." Jack limped closer to the truck.

Jim got out and made his way to the other side. "Here, let me help you inside." He opened the passenger side door and started to assist the injured man.

"No! MacGyver's lyin' back there!" Jack explained, his voice beginning to rise. "We were in a plane crash. I don't know who bad his injuries are but he was unconscious when I left him."

Jim paused a moment in his attempt to help the man in the cab of the truck. "How far back was he?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't know. It was a pretty good distance."

"First, we'll get you to a hospital then phone the authorities." Jim put a reassuring hand on the stranger's shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll find your friend."

* * *M* * *

_A/N: I know the amnesia plot bit has probably been used to death but it's just so dang fun to write! XD (And there may be a twist to this one. :D) I hope you're enjoying the story thus far and I really appreciate all your reviews! 3_


End file.
